ANNA LA LOCA
by Jos D
Summary: En este fanfic Yoh pretende enviar a Anna al manicomio para que lo deje en paz, ella sin esperar que el jefe del manicomio es alguien que ella nunca esperaria a ver
1. Chapter 1

En este fanfic Yoh pretende enviar a Anna al manicomio para que lo dejen en paz, ella sin esperar que el jefe del manicomio es alguien que ella nunca esperaria a ver.

ANNA LA LOCA

Capìtulo 1

En una mañana como cualquier otro dia, Anna amanece gritandole a Yoh, pidiendole que haga de desayunar y de limpiar la casa y otros que haceres.

"Yoh hazlo inmediatamente, todo eso que te he pedido que hicieras y que no has terminado" dijo ella regañandolo.

"Lo estoy haciendo lo estoy haciendo Annita" Yoh sentia que no estaba conforme en tener como promtida a Anna, estana seguro que algun dia ella lo volvera loco.

"esta Anna me dejara cansado agotado y muerto antes de llegar a la vejez"

"Amo YOH esta seguro de tener a Anna como esposa por el resto de su vida " dijo Amidamaru.

"Si lo se pero no siento que dejar las cosas asì, algun dia ella me volvera loco, pero no sera asi, si no antes la dejo asi primero " djo Yoh ideando un plan para deshacerse de Anna y buscar algun pretexto para que Anna ya no sea su prometida.

"Deberias enviarla con algun psicoloco o al manicomio" dijo AMIDAMARU.

"Amidamaru eres un genio, la enviaremos a ese lugar pro antes tengo termina etso malditos que haceres, contactar a Fausto y buscar el manicomio perfecto para Anna".

Horas despues Yoh finalmenete termina con los que haceres pero Anna llega inmdediaemente para otra tarea.

"Yoh debes ir a comprar estas cosa que hace falta o sino no cenaras" dijo Anna.

"Bien ire" dijo Yoh sintiendose frustado pero aliviado de que encontro la oportunidad de hablar con Fausto

Pasaron unos minutos he Yoh hablo en un telefono publico en la linea privada de Fausto, mientras que este se encontraba haciendo experimentos con cadaveres.

"Hola " dijo Fausto.

"Hola Fausto"

"Ah Hola Yoh que se te ofrece"

"Bueno veras me preguntaba si tienes pastillas para dormir o algun somnifero" dijo Yoh sin decir mas y esperando que no le hicieran alguna pregunta la cual le revele sus intenciones.

"Si tengo eso pero para que los necesitas"

"Bueno es que Anna no puede dormir bien y ella necesita algo para poder dormir"

"Ah bien bueno te los entregare cuando llegues a la casa"

"Porque no mejor me lo entregues en secreto, ya que si se entera de esto me regañara, ademas ella no quiere tomarse nada de eso"

"Que pero por que"

"Bueno tu sabes porque es arrogante, orgullosa y porque cree que eso le afectara su cerebro, ademas ella cree que no le hara bien, pero le demostrare que ella esta equivocada"

"Bueno te lo dare en..." dijo Fausto diciendole el luagr en donde se encontrarian.

Minutos despues Yoh se puso feliz porque el primer paso marchaba bien. "Bien ahora buscar algun excelente manicomonio para que Anna se quede ahi durante mucho tiempo"

El comenzoi a buscar en el directorio telefonico, y busco y busco pero ninguna parecian tener los requisitos o las exigencias que tenia Yoh en mente, pero al buscar la ultima que le quedaba se dio cuenta de que el dueño del manicomio era alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

"Vaya esto si que es interesante, voy a llamar a ese lugar haber si tiene lo que se necesita" dijo Yoh

"Amo Yoh no cree que ese lugar Anna podira sufrir sobre tod con èl " dijo Amidamaru quien despues miro fijamente a Yoh y este a èl y con cara diabolica o maquiavelica, dijeron "SIIIII LLAMEMOS AHI" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Yoh comenzo a llamar y le conteso una voz familiar.

"Hola tengo una loca en mi casa" dijo Yoh.

"Yoh..."

"Que acaso eres tù" dijo Yoh reconociendo la voz.

Horas despues Anna comia junto con Ioh aunque ella tenia ganas de regañarlo por llegar algo tarde con las cosas que faltaban. Ella se tranquilizaba con el estomago lleno y con la idea de que lo hara sufrir con ejerciciosconstantes.

"Yoh por llegar tarde te obligare a que des 100 vueltas en la casa, has 200 abdominales, 150 lagartijas, hacer cuclilllas durante una hora..." y Anna siguio con la lista.

'Maldita Anna me las pagaras, pero al menos se que mañana sera tu dìa, pero primero te dare algo que te dejara roncar mas que la bella durmiente'

"Anna te preparare algo especial esta noche. es una bebida que te sabra deliciosa"

"Pues espero quesea cierto" dijo Anna.

Ya en la noche oh comenzaba a preparar un te para Anna, pero este buscaba entre sus bolsillos las pastillas para dormir que le entrego Fausto, antes de que èste regresara a la casa, Yoh estaba por sacarle, pero este sintio que estaba siendo observado. Al voltear vio que estaba Anna en la puerta de la cocina como si lo estuviera vigilando.

"A A Anna pero que haces aqui"

"Estoy esperando la bebida especial que me dijiste que me vas a prepara no quiero que te tardes, quiero esa bebida ahora mismo, rapido pero ya" dijo Anna como una doña mandona

"Hum Anita creo que mejor no me espies ya que asi no me concentro" dijo Yoh muy nervioso

"Que acaso me vas a poner algo en la bebida" dijo Anna.

"No Anna como crees" decia Yoh quien pesno en algun nuevo plan para llevarlo acabo 'Maldicon ahora tendre que esperar hasta mañana, y ahora no tengo idea alguna para llevarla al manicomio'

Yoh hizo la supuesta bebida pero sin ponerle el somnifero, cuando este se la dio a Anna, ella reacciono de una manera decepcionate.

"Sabe igual como las otras, sabe asquerosa y sin sabor, Yoh me decepcionaste y mucho, y por eso le daras cien vueltas a la casa y limpiaras toda la cocina" djo Anna con voz muy fria.

Yoh estaba harto de correr todo el timepo, pero espero a que llegara el momento de idear un nuevo plan, espero hasta que Anna se quedara muy dormida, Yoh terminaba de hacer todos los encargos de Anna y se dirigio al cuarto de Anna, caminaba lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Yoh abrio un poco la puerta de su recamara y se encontraba dormida, se sintio un poco aliviado de que no estuviera despierta.

"Que va hacer ahora amo Yohj" dijo Amidamaru en voz baja.

"Idear un nuevo plan y creo que se me acaba de ocurrir uno" dijo Yoh quien cerro la puerta y se dirigio esta vez al telefono

El joven shaman uso el telefono y esperaba o hacer ninguna ruido para no depsertar a Anna o sino todo su plan se arruinaria. Yoh hizo la llamada y escucho

"Por un demonio quein se le oucrre hablar a estas horas " dijo una voz muy familiar a Yoh

"Hola soy yo, sabes creo que mejor vayan ustedes por Anna ya que se encuentra dormida"

"Lamento decirte esto pero tendas que esperar hasta mañana, ya que como tengo poco personal y no tengo a nadie quien te ayude y estoy aqui ocupado" dijo la voz el telefono

"Demonios, bueno nuevo plan, que te parece esta idea ..." Yoh estaba susurando al sujeto con quien hablaba sobre un nuevo plan para llevar a Anna al manicomio

Continuara...   
Bueno que les parecio

"Doña mandona?" dijo Anna

"Hum si,

"Y como se te ocurre llamarme así ademas yo no ronco" dijo Anna furiosa

"hum patitas para que los quiero" y Jos D se va corriendo rápidamnete 


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por lor reviews , espero que les agrade este.

CAPÌTULO 2

En la mañana, Yoh se despertia mas temprano que de costumbre y se dirige inmediatamente a la cocina, estaba preparando de nuevo el plan para llevar a Anna en su destino final. Otra vez hacia una bebida para Anna y esta vez si le pondra el somnifero, se aseguraba primero que ella no despertara ni que lo siguiera ni ella ni los fantasmas que habitan en la casa excepto Amidamaru, cuando se aseguro de que no hay nadie quien lo vea excepto Amidamaru, se preparo para hacer de nuevo la bebida, lo preparo con cuidado y con calma, despues le agrego lasustancia que la hará dormir.

Al ponerlo, el somnífero,que era polvo de un color azul verdoso, el liquido quedo de un color verde, se daba cuenta que posiblemente no le agrade el color del liquido, pero tuvo la esperanza que eso no le impidiera que ella se lo tomara, lo tuvo que mezclarlo bien ya que parte del polvo aun estaba presente. Al pasar unos minutos Yoh observo que ya esta lista

"Que bien ya esta listo ahora a darselo a lamaldita de Anna" dijo Yoh de una manera malevola y con rostro demoníaco

Llegó al cuarto de Anna con la bebida y despertó a Anna la cual provoco su mal humor, ella se desperto y se levanto de su futon viendo a Yoh con malos ojos

"Yoh que demonios haces en mi cuarto, porque me despertaste y a estas horas, quiero una explicacion ahora"

"Anna espera es que te traje tu bebida la que te prometi pero no lo hice bien asi que esta mi segundo intento, por favor pruébalo" dijo Yoh enseñando el lìquido con la bebida

Anna al ver el lìquido que se veia verde, no le agrado mucho "Esta verde" dijo Anna

"he pero Anna eso es lo de menos lo que importa como sabe y que te sirva bien, es decir para tu salud"

Anna no estaba muy convencida "Estas seguro que no me envenenará"

"Ana Anna por favor solo pruebalo tan si quiera un sorbo"

Anna se convenció e intentò probarlo "Esta bien dámelo"

'Que bien se lo va a tomar'

Anna le dio un sorbo y se puso tranquila, parecia concetrarse en el sabor de la bebida. Estuvo callada por unos segundos hasta que dijo:  
"No sabe nada mal pero tampoco bien, sabe casi igual como laque hiciste ayer, pero aun asì te castigaré por que me despertaste"

"Pero Anna lo hice para que tuvieras mas tiempo para que desayunes" djo Yoh

"Bueno Yoh quiero mi desayuno pero YA, y preparate para irnos a la escuela"

'Oh no Anna tu iras a otra parte, espero que esa cosa funcione'

Minutos despues Anna se siente diferente, mientras se cambiaba con el uniforme de la escuela, un uniforme diferente al que uso antes, que era camisa blanca con una falda azul

"Yoh algo me pasa, me siento debil" dijo Anna antes de quedar dormida por el somnìfero y cayo al piso

"Que bien Anna esta dormida"

"Bien hecho amo Yoh ahora mismo ve a llamar antes de que se cabe el efecto" dijo Amidamaru

"Eso haré" dijo Yoh inmediamente llamando al manicomio

Tiempo despues Anna despertó abrio los ojos poco a poco, e intento moverse, pero rapisamente se da cuenta que anda en una camisa de fuerza y anda dentro de un vehículo, observó que habia una ventana en la puerta trasera del vehículo, ella se levantó y observó afuera del vehículo habalndo con alguien que parecía doctor

"Y cual es el problema de la jovencita" dijo un doctor que se encontrba afuera del camion hablando con Yoh

"Bueno ella tiene..."

"Yoh que significa esto"

"Ah hola Anna veo que despertaste"

"Yoh que significa esto, sino sacas te mato" amenazo Anna

"Ese es el problema doc" dijo Yoh

"Ya veo" 

"Que y tu quien eres, yoh sino me sacas te atormentare tu alma para siempre e invocare a los espiritus para que sufras" grito Anna y amenzando de nuevo

"Ese es otro problema doc ella cree que pueda hablarcon fantasmas"dijo Yoh

"Oye Yoh que tratas de decir con esto y tu que me ves"

"Ya escuche suficiente" dijo el doctor cerrando la venanillapar que Anna dejara de grita

"Oye no cierres la maldita ventana tu tambien pagaras por lo que me han hecho,me estas escuchando"

Anna queda dentro del vehículo gritando, y embistiendo lapuerta y patenadola, pero no tenia mucho movimiento debido a que estaba con camida de fuerza.

"Oigan a donde me llevan" girto Anna esperando una respuesta

"Yoh porque? porque me haces esto, que he hecho para que me dejaras aqui" se preguntaba Anna quien casi iba a llorar porque se sentia indefensa no podia hacer nada en su situacion actual.

De pronto sintio que el vehículo se detuvo, Anna espero a que la sacaran, pero escucho pasos y conversaciones, Anna estaba deseperada quería saber que estaba pasando quienes estaban hablando, donde esta Yoh, a donde llegaron, porque tardaban tanto en sacarla, despues de 10 minutos de que el vehículo se detuviera, escucho que alguien se acercaba, y tras abrir la puerta observo que Yoh estaba acompañado de su hermano y las Hanagumis vestidas de enfermeras.

"Ha, Ha, Hao, en verdaderes tú" dijo Anna muy sorprendida con la boca abierta (con una cara que era igual como la que tuvo cuando Hao arrebato el alma de Yoh).

"Hola mi querida Anna" dijo Hao quien usaba un traje como de doctor

Continuara...

Para aquellos quienes adivinaron que era Hao, FELICIDADES

Dganem que sinoles sorpendio de que Hao anda vestido como doctor, ahora lo llamaran el Dr Hao, suena raro no?

Y que me dicen de las Hanagumis acaso no se verian lindas como enfermeras?  
Yo quisiera ser atendido por la enfermera Marion 


	3. Chapter 3

LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAP

Capìtulo 3

Anna estaba sorprendida al ver a Hao, ella estaba algo asustada, intrigada, con muchas preguntas en mente sobre el, pero al ver por un lado estaba yoh quien estaba acompañado de tres enfermeras que resultaban ser el trio de la flor, Kanna Matti y Marion, YOh estaba mas pegada a la rubia.

"Hao? Hao dime que significa esto, porque estoi aqui con una camisa de fuerza porque etsas vestido como doctor y porque Yoh esta con esas tipas, OYE TU PERRA ALEJATE DE MI YOH, EL ES MI PROMETIDO" dijo Anna mientras observaba como Marion estaba agarrando el brazo izquierod de Yoh

"Ya no Anna, decidi que ia no seras mi prometida" dijo Ioh

"Que " dijo Anna quedando petrificada y sin hablar sintiendo como si le ah arrebatado su alma

"Le pedi a mi papa y a mis abuelos que me cambiaran de prometida, ya que como estas en el manicomio, la familia Asakura se encargara de nuevo en darme otra prometida, pero yo decidire quien sera" dijo Yoh de una manera cinica

"Pero yoh como me haces esto" dijo Anna llorando y sintiendo como si cayera al vacío

"COMO DEMONIOS ME PUDISTE HACE ESTO" Grito Anna

"Ya calmate Anna o sino te cerrare esa boca" dijo Hao

"OBLIGAME"

"Muchachos" dijo Hao y un grupo de sujetos (Peyote, el futbolista americano y el chino gordo) se dirigieron a Anna.

Pero Anna no se dejaría tan facilmente, ella daba patadas aquellos quienes se le acercaba, y algunos sufrieron la patada maxima de Anna (una patada en los ... ya saben que lugar)

"Hermano Hao deja que yo me encargue de ella" djo Yoh, quien saco el paliacate que muchas veces usa Anna en su cabeza, para cubrir su cabello, ademas de que recibio unas cuerdas de parte a Hao.

"Por favor Yoh no dejes que te pateen" dijo hao

"Ni te se te ocurra hacerlo Yoh" dijo Anna viendose amenazadora aun con camisa de fuerza. Anna intentaba pateara Yoh pero este las esqivaba o las detenia

"Anna acaso se te olvida que tu me entrenaste, y lo hiciste muy bien y te lo agradezco pero ya no te necesito" despues Yoh avento a Anna y esta cayo al suelo y por usar falda, sus panties estaban expuestas. 'Lindas panties Anna' pensaba Yoh y Hao

Yoh rapidamente se dirigio hacia Anna e inmediatamente la amordazó y amarró unas cuerdas en las piernas de Anna, Anna sentia la ironia de que su propio paliacate estaba siendo usado en su contra, estaba amordazada quería gritar pero no podía, luego sintio una extraña sensacion, como si alguien la estuviera tocando, rapidamente se da cuenta que Yoh le estaba tocando el trasero con sus panties expuestas. Ella en enfurece, sus ojos brillaban como las llamas del infierno y tenia muchas venas. (las venas al estilo anime)

"Tu trasero es muy suave Anna, es una lastima que ya no seas mi esposa"

"MMMMPPPHHHHH" gritaba Anna ahora envuelta en llamas

"Muchachos llevensela" dijo Hao

Los tres tipos se llevaban a Anna en una silla de ruedas, con cinturon y cadenas incluidas, mientras que ella se esforzaba para desatarse de las cuerdas o de romper la camisa de fuerza.

"Espero que la cuides bien Hao"

"Lo hare hermano"

"Dejame despedirme de ella, ya que nunca la volvere a ver"

"Esta bein, oigan chicos"

"Perdon por dejarte aqui Anna espero que vayas a estar bien, y espero que vayas a estar bien acompañada y no te hagan sentir sola, pero ya me tengo que ir estas chicas me esperan y claro que me diran todo lo que haces aqui, asi estare bien informado sobre tus acciones en este lugar" dijo Yoh mientras iban acompañado por las Hangumis y tocaba el hombro de Marion

"mmmmmmmppppppphhhhhh" gritaba Anna quien luego en su mente le reclamaba a yoh por todas las cosas que ella hizo por el y por odos los moentos dulces en lasque pasaron juntos

'MALDITO YOH SNIF ASI ES COMO ME LO AGRADECES SNIF Y DESPUES DE LO QUE HICE POR TI, JAMAS TE PERDONARE JAMAS' pensaba Anna, pensando como salir del manicomnio y tratar de vengarse de lo que kle hizo Yoh

Anna sentia que las cuerdas y los cintos que la amarraban la estaban apretando mucho, ella intentaba decirle eso a los enfermeros pero no la entendian o no le hacen caso. Anna se preguntaba a donde la llevaban si a su respectivo cuarto para locas o a la sala donde conocera a otros locos. Pero lo que le preocupaba a Anna es lo que le harian a ella, al pasar poralgunos cuartos observaba lo que algunos doctores lesestaban haciendo a la gente de esa clase, observo como a uno lo forzaban a tomarm medicinas o lo forzaron en inyectarle una droga, a otro parecian darles choques electricos debido a que actuaba de una manera violenta el supuesto paciente, todas esas escenas sacadas de una pelicula de horror parecian darle a Anna loque durante un tiempo nuca habia sentido: MIEDO.

Y lo que mas temia es que si Hao es el encargado, el director, el jefe de ese manicomnio entonces significa que ella muy pronto se snetira que esta en el infierno en vida. Al pasar por una ultima puerta y observo una sala llena de gente considerada loca.

"Aqui estaras porun buen rato hast asignarte un lugar" dijo uno de los ayudantes de Hao

Anna observo el cuarto,en verdad lamayoria mostraba alguna señal de locura, pero poidia segurar que algunos, no son mas que shamanes. Ella observaba a cada uno de ellos pero tambien intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para quitarse la camisa de fuerza. Al observar en una esquina no podía creer lo que veia, habia una persona conocida quien tambien seencontraba en el manicmonio, era Ryu con espada de madera

'QUE PORQUE RYU ESTA AQUI'

cONTINUARA...

tAL VEZ EL SIGIENTE SEA EL ULTIMO DEPENDIENDO DE QUE TANO SERA 


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews, bueno se quemuchos de ustedes creen que exagero por lo que le hagoa Anna pero recuerden que eso kle pasa por mandona,y bueno a veces osy un perversito, si de eso po poner a Ana en situacione un poco o mejor dicho que haria sonrojar a cualquiera que le guste a Anna.

Pero quisiera saber su opinion que opinan de laparte en qye Yoh le toca leparte de atras de Anna y que esten expuesta sus panties y que Yoh anda de aprovechado. Creen que haya exagerado o que haya hehco lago queno esperaban ver

Capítulo 4

Anna se sorprendio al ver que Ryu espada de madera tambien se encontraba ahi, queria acercarse para preguntar porque esta en este lugar, quien lo envio de que lo acuan para estar en un lugar donde Hao es el encargado. Queria ir a preguntar pero Anna no esta en posicion de trasladarse debido a que esta en silla de ruedas y aun sus brazos esta en la camiza de fuerza.

Ella podia escucahr algo qeu decia Ryu a girtos:

"Liserg comopudiste hacerme esto, Millie porque porqueeeeee " la cual obviamente esos dos posiblemente enviaron a Ry en el manicmonio

'Obviamnete esta llorando por esos dos, de seguro enviarona Ryu aqui por engaños'

Ryu estaba delirando y diciendo algo que no entendia enrte sus lloriqueos, este al voltear y l ver a Anna se sorprendio de que Anna estuviera en el manicomio y que ella esta en camisa de fuerza, se acerco para asegurarse de que si es Anna o esalguien que la confunde.

"Anna eres tu, en verdad res tu Anna" pregunto Ryu

"MMMPPPHHH" Anna aun estaba amordazada porsu paliacate

"Deja que te qite esto" dijo Ryu quitandoleel paliacate y Anna al fin pudo respirar con la boca

"Te agardezco Ryu de uqe me lo hayas quitado, ya estaba cansada de estar amordazada"

"Anna que te paso quien te hizio esto"

"Fue fue fue el malditode Yoh quien me hizo esto"

"Que pero porque"

"Porque al parecer estaba harto de mi" Anna coemnzo a explicar desde el principio como fue que Yoh la llevo hasta elmanicomio esta mañana y que no sabia que Hao era el encargado del manicomio

Ryu al escucahr que tan malo Yoh fue con Anna este ardio de furia "Maldito Yoh como se atreve a tratar a una dama como Anna omo se atreve a enviar a una belleza como tu Anna, no tepreocupes que yo te ayudare"

"En realidad yo no estoy preocupada, solo qu estoy pensando en como salir de aqui y de como quiatrme esta camisa de fuerza"

"Podria ayudarte en eso pero no puedo romper las cadenas ya que perdi mis poderes de shamanes gracias a Hao"

"Que pero como" dijo Anna

"Al parecer Hao hallo lmanera de quitar los poderes de los shamanes, al menos a la mayoria" dijo Ryu

"La mayoriate refieres a que"

"Si aun hay algunos de aqui que tiene sus poderes de shaman pero no los usan para escpar porque sino Hao se los quiatar"

"Por cierto cierto quienesmas estan aqui enel manicmonio"

"Bueno de los que conoces tambien esta Chocolove, Pilika, Shalona, Lilly, Sally y esto te va a sorprender pero al parecer la doncella Jeanna tambien esta aqui" dijo Ryu babeando al verla

"Que" dijo Anna quien volteo y en efecto era la doncella Jeanne, ella tamien tenia puesto una camiza de fuerza, pero no a difeencia alque usa Anna, la de ella no parecia estarhecha para personas con gran fuerza, ademas Jeanne mostraba un rostro de tristeza

"Dime Ryu como llegaste a este lugar"

"Ayyyyy mi querido Lyserg y mi linda Millie esos dos planearon todo para que dejaran aqi, me acusaron de ser un Michael Jackson y eso que ni siquera se quien es esesujeto y ademas me llamaron abusador de menores"

'Pues pareces' pensaba Anna

"Dime y como es que te llevo aqui sin ver a Hao"

"Porque Hao no se dejo ver sabia que si Lyserg lo viero lo trataria de matar Y hAO YA No quiere tener mas broncas"

"Y la doncella Jeanne porqu esta aqui" pregunto Anna

"Porque Lyserg me acuso de ser una loca que ve fntasmas" dijo Jeanne uniendose a la conversaciòn

"Lyserg me engaño con esa niña, y ademas d que no le gusto mis metodos de castigar elmal, termino castigandome enviandome aqui, y diciendo que estoy equivocada por laforma pero la verdadno me gusta admitir que no tenga razon y hasta me acuso de que estaba loca por quere tener siemprela razon y tambien me acuso de que era una loca que hablaba con los fantasmas y me encerraron" decia Jeanane quien termino de hablar y comenzo a llorar tan fuerte que parecia una regadora de cesped.

"Ryu dime porque los otros tambien estan enel manicmonio" dijo Anna

"A Choclove lo acusaron diciendole de que estba loco solo porque solo el considera a sus chistes como gracisoso,y es cierto soloun loco se reiria desus chistes sin sntido, ademas de que casi amenaza a alguien en un club, solo porque dijo que sus chistes no son gracisosm, pareciera que el queria obligar a todos a reirse de sus chistes" dijo Ryu viendo que Chocolove parecia estar drogado porun tranquilizante

"Mis chistes son graciosos mis chistes son graciosos" deci Chocolove delirando

"Y Pilika" pregnto Anna, quien aldecir su nombre la chica inmediamente se dirigue a Anna, ella al iguaque Anna eniapuesta una camisa de fuerza, se podia observar que en laspiernas de Pilika tenia marcas, como si la habian atado sus pies y ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas en destarse. Su rostro en laparte donde etaba su boca se podia ver tambien uan marca la cual solo podia ser que alguien haya usado una cinta masking tape en la boca de Pilika

"El maldito demi hermano me acuso de ser una loca que habla con fantasmas y me nevio aqui, pero la verdad ese estupido ya no queria entrenar, esun flojo malagradecido, que tipo de ingrato enviaria a su propia hermana akl manicmonio despues de todo lo que hice por el, le lavola ropa le hago su almuerzo cmoida y cena y ASI ES COMO MELO AGARDECE?" decia Pilika toda enojada

"Calmate Pilika o te volveran sar ese supertranqulizante"

"ME VALE YO DIGO LO QUE QUIERO Y LO QUE SIENTO Y NO MEINPORTA SI GRITO"

Luego unos sujetos en blanco aparecieron de las puertas y comenzaron a agarrrar a Pilika

"OIGAN QUE HACEN SUELTENME"

Algunos de los enfermeros tratabann de sostenerla pero era muy terca y sabìa defenderse, de pronto

"OYE TU DEJA DE TOCARME EL TRASERO" dijo Pilika dandole una patada a uno

"Ya tengo listo el tranquilizante" dijo uno

"Y yo con algo para callarla y para no djar que se mueva" dijo otro

De pronto algunos la sostuvieron las piernas y la amarraban

"OIGAN QUE ME ESTAN HACIENDO DEJEN DE HACER ESO .. MMPPPHHH" finalmente Pilika fue amordazada con una cinta negra

"Ya tengo listo la droga" dijo uno quien le aplico el tranquilizante a Pilika y despues se al llevaron. Anna estaba nada sorprendida alver a Pilika siendo llevada despues de que ella comenzo el relajo y de ser una gritona que perturbaba la paz del lugar

'Si hubiera dejado de gritar y ser mas pasiva eso no le habria sucedido' pensaba Anna quien decidio mejor no hacer nada o no hcaer nada que llame la atencion, o algo que podria hacer que se la llevaran como a Pilika a quien sabe que parte, estaba curiosa por saber que es lo que le haran a Pilika, pero supone de que si Hao es quien esta encargado del hospital entonces no es nada bueno lo que le pasara a Pilika

"Bueno alla va uno menos" dijo Anna

En el momento en que abrian laspuertasse esucho una voz de una bocina

"Señor Hao se solicita su magnifica presencia en pedagogìa, tenemos un problema con un puberto"

Luego de ue las purta se cerrara, a Anna se le ocurio un plan paraescapar o hacer un motin, pero tenia que escoger entre tanto locosaquellosque sean dignos de formar parte de su idea, adema sque bucara aquien le obedezca. Pero ella espera que a todos losque conoce le ayuden, para asi poder salir y vengars de Yoh

"Ryu quiero que reunas a todos" dijo Anna

"Porque Anna"

"Porque tengo una idea la cual nos ayudara a salir de aqui"

Continuara...

Prox cimo enl cao, el plan de Anna larazon del porque las lilis estan enelmani y que eslo qe esta haciendo Yoh Y que hace Marion con Yoh y porque las Marion se ve tan sexy en su traje de enfermera?  
Si lo seestoy algo obsesionada con ella 


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias porlos reviews y aqui les dejo elcapìtulo 5

Capítulo 5

"Anna dinos cual es tu plan" pregunto Riu

"Haremos un motin sera una distraccion, para que yo pueda disfrazarme de enfermera y buscar la manera se sacarlos de aqui y tambien de hallar lo que hace hao para asi averiguar como reggresar sus poderes como shaman" dijo Anna

"Buena idea y como comenzaremos con el motin" pregtuno Jeanne

Pero de pronto un sujeto se acerco con una esfera en la mano

"Anna Kioyama"

"Si ese soy yo que quieres y quien eres" pregunto Anna

"Soy un shaman que le gusta ver e investigar el pasado de aquellos quienes estan en este lugar y me he dado cuenta de que tu exnovio anda con otra"

"Ya supongo quien" decia la muy enojada y amargada de Anna

"Pero deja enseñarte algo que observe en mi esfera, veras una de mis especialidades como shaman es que puedo ver tambie el presente y mi espiritu me envia imagenes de lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos" dijo el extraño sujeto enseñando en su esfera que Yoh se encontraba con Marion al parecer ella anda viviendo con ioH bajo el mismo techo, los dos se encontraban viendo tele y de pronto tuvieron un acercamiento , un profundo contatco fisico y Riu se quedo boquiabierto al ver que Yoh anda manoseando mosstrando mucho afecto a Marion

Pero eso no era todo al parecer la otra Hanagumi la peliroja es decir Matti estaba haciendole la comida a Yoh y la peliazul Kanna estaba haciendo el aseo.

"ESE MALDITO DE YOH COMO SE ATREVE A DEJAR QUE ESAS PERRAS VIVAN EN SU CASA Y OLVIDARME AQUI"

"Doña Anna tranquilizase o sino la llevaran a usted tambien" dijo Riu señalando a los enfermeros I aNNA se tranquilizo

"Dime Ryu porque hasta ahora me dices doña Anna"

"Porque despues de un golpe que recibi por parte de esos tipo, perdi un poco la memoria pero por un buen rato"

Luego a Ana se le ocurrio preguntar "Ryu dime sabes porque 3 de las 5 Lilis estan aqui" dijo Anna mientras miraba que tres de las lillis se acercaban y ellas al igual que Anna estan en camisa de fuerza

"Nosotras te podemos responder a esa prgunta" dijo Shalona

"Cada una de nosotras fuimos acusadas por gente conocida quienes nos conisderaban locas por hablar fantasmas, a mi me acusaron excompañeros cuando estaba como policia novata, dijeron que estaba mal de la cabeza y me llevaron a la fuerza a este lugar" dijo Sally

"Mi exnovio me engaño y me dejo aqui" dijo Elly llorando mucho

"Una conocida que cree que soy la responsable de arruinar su vida convencio a familaires y a las autoriades de que estoy loca y tambien me llevaron a la fuerza" dijo Shalona

"Y las otras dos"

"Lilly fue demasiado astuta, ella se las ingenio para convencer de que no estaba loca, no se como lo hizo pero si que lo hizo bien, ademas de que le hicieron un examen de IQ y resulto es una chica muy inteligente" dijo Shalona

"Y mIllie no poque ella es demasiado joven para entrar a un manicomio asi que la trataron como un caso de problemas de una familia disfuncional" dijo Elly

"Quisiera preguntarlessi estan interesadas en salir de aqui" dijo Anna

"En serio dijeron las tres"

"Claro se los garantizo solo tiene que ayudarme en un motin" dijo Anna

"Que tenemos que hacer"

"Quiero que ustedes coqueteen con los guaruras los enfermeros la cual sera elprimero paso para un motin y asi para que pueda salir"

"Doña ANNA porque no mejor intetemos otra cosa en lugar de un motin ya que eso podria causarnos problemas"

"Crees que mi idea es mala" decia Anna de una manera fria

"No no es eso Anna yo lo que yo sugerira es hacer algo mas decir, hacer un motin solo como unico recurso usted sabe lo mejor al final"

"Y que sugieres"pregunto Anna

"Primero te sacamos de aqui porun tunel" dijo Ryo

"Dudo mucho que eso funcione"

Ryo se encontraba afuera y saco una pala de los arbustos

"De donde sacaste esa pala" djo una de las Lilys

"Me la robe"

Y de pronto comenzo a excavar Ryu, mientras que las lilys (3 ellas) estaban viilando de que nadie estaba viendo, Ryu excava mucho y escondia la tierra en los arbustos oel alguna otra parte o e pedi a la slilys e poner la tierra en otra parte. Y cuando opbervaba que alguien venia, Ryu ejaba de excavar y ocultaba el agujero con ramas y hierbas y solamebte silbaba, mientras que Anna estaba observando desde afuera, esperando que tuvieran exito pero la verdad no tenia fe en la idea.

Ryu excava con facilidad y en poco tiempo, en menor tiempo de lo que una persona normal poria hacer, gracis a que tenia fuerzas despues de los duros entrenamientos de Anna y cuanod finalemnte termino el tunel, al sacar la cabeza del agujero, se quedo palido y con la boca abierta al ver a alguien quien no esperaba ver, eraHao quien se veia muy furioso (pero no como malvado, sino como alguien qien va a castigar por hacer malas cosas).

"Ay mamita"

"Vaya vaya vaya sin ncon que ryu queria ecparse de la amnera mas facil y estupida"

"Pero como lo supiste"

"Alguien se le ocurrio poner tierra en mi taza de cafe" dijo Hao

"Y ahora que haras"

"Muchachos denle duro" dijo Hao

"Y los empleados de Hao que eran guaruras y enfermeros agarraron a Ryu y lo golpearon duro"

Minutos despues, Ryu aparecio todo golpeado, esto sorpendio a las lilis, pero a Anna no "Supongo que te descubrieron" dijo Anna

"Si porque a alguien se le ocurrio poner tierra en el cafe de hAO"

"EEHEHEH JEJEJJE NO LO SE" Dijo Elli quien recordaba que fue ella quien se le ocurrio poner tierra en una taza de cafe 'Como iba a saber que era de Hao'

"Bueno tu idea di que fue estupida alaguien mas se le ocurre algo mejor"

"Porque no mejor te lanzamos al otro lado de la barda bo de la pared y asi podras salir, ya que no hay mucha vigilancia afuera y tambien no hay alambrado en esas paredes" dijo Shalona

"Y como haras eso"

"Ah no te preocupes Salli sera quien te lanze"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta aun estoi en camisa de fuerza y aun estoy encadenada a esta silla de ruedas" dijo Anna

"Bueno alla afuera buscaras a alguien que te lo hag por ti"

"Y porque no lanzen a alguien primeor"

"Yo paso" dijo Ryu

"Y que tal a mi" dijo Chocolove

"Vaia hasta que te recuperaste de la anestecia entorpecedora" dijo Shalona

"Pues sip es que ia pasaron las 12 horas desde que me la pusieron"

"Bien chocolove tu seras lanzado"

Tiempo depsues Sally a pesar de estar encadenada en los brazos aun tenia fuerza suficiente para lanzar a Chocolove ya que era mas pequeño y ligero. Al ser lanzado pego hasta una pared y uno de los guaruras de Hao quien se encontraba compranmdo medicinas lo vio e informo a los demas por medio de un celular e inmediatamente us compñaeros llegaron golpearon a chocolove quien no se dio cuenta d ela presencia de los enfermeros y entro de nuevo al manicomio pero esta vez golpeado y diciendo incoherencias

"Bien como esos ultimos planes no funcionaron, veo que es hora de hacer mi plan entre en accion, y como dicen la tercera es la vencida, necesito que escuchen, esto es lo haran..." y Anna Kiouyama les explica en que consistira

Continuara... 


End file.
